Tell Him Everything You Feel
by flylikeadcriss
Summary: or: How Wes and Billy Joel Brought Klaine Together. Wes is growing increasingly impatient with Blaine as he continues to fail to confess his feelings for Kurt. So he and the Warblers decide to give Blaine a little encouragement.


**Because we all know that Wes is the biggest Klaine shipper out there. We saw his smile when he agreed to that duet. **

**AU: Blaine wimped out of giving Kurt the 'moment' speech when he told him about the duet. **

**I don't own the Glee. The title comes from the song Tell Her About It, which is owned by Billy Joel (aka not me).**

* * *

><p>The noisy choir room, which was filled with boys who were allowed to be as loud as they wanted since they weren't in practice, fell completely silent at the sound of Wes's gavel rapping on his desk.<p>

All the boys turned to face him.

"What's going on?" somebody asked from the back of the room. Wes cleared his throat and spoke authoritatively.

"I've called this meeting because we have a problem," he said.

"We can't start," Nick pointed out. "Kurt and Blaine aren't here."

Wes glared at him, then sighed, apparently deciding to be more lenient due to the unofficial status of the meeting.

"They're not supposed to be here," he said.

"Why not?" Jeff piped up from the seat beside Nick.

"If you'd let me talk, I'd tell you," Wes snapped, then took a deep breath before speaking again. "Warblers, one of our own—well, two of our own, actually—need our help."

"Are Blaine and Kurt in trouble?" Trent asked, looking worried.

"In a manner of speaking," Wes said slowly. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who noticed Blaine's disgustingly lovesick expression during Blackbird?"

There was a chorus of replies around the room confirming that no, Wes had not been the only one.

"So obviously Blaine has finally come to the realization that he and Kurt should be together and form what I've named 'Klaine'," Wes continued, struggling through his agitation to maintain his "official meeting voice," as the rest of the Warblers had dubbed it.

"So what's the problem?" David asked.

"So he's not _doing _anything about it!" Wes cried, waving his gavel and abandoning all pretenses of calm authority. "It's been three days and he's not doing anything but staring at him longingly while they practice their duet!"

"He mocks us," Thad muttered.

"He does!" Wes agreed. "So we need to help him. We need to give him a little push."

"How?" Jeff asked, looking excited but doubtful.

"How do we get everything else done around here?" Wes asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"Look, Jeff, I need to practice my part of the duet before I meet up with Kurt later—" Blaine protested as he was dragged down the hallway.<p>

"This is more important," Jeff assured him.

"I think Wes might disagree with you on that," Blaine pointed out as they arrived at the doors to the choir room.

"Believe me," Jeff said, opening the doors and leading Blaine inside. "He wouldn't."

Blaine raised his eyebrows at the sight of all the Warblers—except Kurt, he couldn't help but notice—waiting for him.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Sit down, Warbler Blaine," Wes ordered, and Thad all but pushed him down into an armchair as the rest of the Warblers stood and moved into formation in front of him.

"Oh, God," Blaine said. "Are you serenading me? Because I'm flattered, but I'm kind of—"

"No," Nick said calmly. "Now shut up and listen."

"Look, Blaine," Wes said kindly. "It's come to our attention that you've recently realized your feelings for Kurt."

Blaine gaped at him.

"Who told you that?" he demanded.

"We have reliable sources," Wes replied airily.

"Like?" Blaine asked.

"Our eyes, for one," Jeff replied. Blaine turned bright red. "Now seriously, shut up and listen."

"Anyway," Wes continued. "We're here to tell you that you need to grow a pair and ask him out already because your lovesick staring is making us all want to puke Klainebows."

Blaine opened his mouth, then closed it at the look Wes gave him.

"Go," Wes ordered the group, who immediately began to doo-wop and side step. Then Nick began to sing.

_Listen boy I don't want to see you_

_Let a good thing slip away_

_You know I don't like watching anybody_

_Make the same mistakes I made_

_He's a real nice boy and he's always there for you_

_But a nice boy wouldn't tell you what you should do_

"Guys—" Blaine began, looking both embarrassed and exasperated, as Nick paused between verses. He fell silent at Wes's glare, and Jeff began to sing the next lines.

_Listen boy I'm sure that you think_

_You got it all under control_

_You don't want somebody telling you_

_The way to stay in someone's soul_

_You're a big boy now and you'll never let him go_

_But that's just the kind of thing he ought to know_

Blaine sighed heavily and glared at his friends, then attempted to stand up because really, this was pretty annoying. To his surprise, Jeff darted forward and dragged him up as the rest of the Warblers followed, all singing in chorus.

_Tell him about it, tell him everything you feel_

_Give him every reason to accept that you're for real_

_Tell him about it, tell him all your crazy dreams_

_Let him know you need him, let him know how much he means_

"You guys don't have to—" Blaine tired to protest as Jeff pulled him out into the hallway, but the Warblers just continued harmonizing as they surrounded him, Trent beginning to lead.

_Listen boy, it's not automatically a certain guarantee_

_To insure yourself, you've got to provide_

_Communication constantly_

_When you love someone, you're always insecure_

_And there's only one good way to reassure_

The hallway was mostly empty, but Blaine's face burned anyway as the mob of singers around him carried him down it.

_Tell him about it, let him know how much you care_

_When he can't be with you, tell him you wish you were there_

_Tell him about it, everyday before you leave_

_Pay him some attention, give him something to believe_

"I am going to kill you," Blaine promised, struggling to be heard over the other boys, who ignored him as David began to sing to him.

_Cause now and then, he'll get to worrying_

_Just because you haven't spoken for so long_

_Though you may not have done anything_

_Will that be a consolation when he's gone?_

Suddenly Wes was right in front of Blaine in the crowd, which was continuing to force him along. He sang to Blaine pleadingly with an almost fanatical passion in his eyes that kind of scared Blaine.

_Listen boy, it's good information_

_From a man who's made mistakes_

_Just a word or two that he gets from you_

_Could be the difference that it makes_

_He's a trusting soul, he's put his trust in you_

_But a boy like that won't tell you what you should do_

Then they were circling around him as they all sang together, and Blaine couldn't really see over their heads but they seemed to be headed towards the Senior Commons.

_Tell him about it, tell him everything you feel_

_Give him every reason to accept that you're for real_

_Tell him about it, tell him all your crazy dreams_

_Let him know you need him, let him know how much he means_

They were right outside the Senior Commons at that point, and Blaine was glaring at them suspiciously because he suddenly had a bad feeling that they were planning on doing more than nag and embarrass him via a capella Billy Joel. They kept singing, though, and Wes reached for the door handle just as they finished the song.

_Tell him about it_

_Tell him how you feel right now_

_Just tell him about it_

_The boy don't want to wait too long_

_You got to tell him about it_

_Tell him now and you won't go wrong_

_You got to tell him about it_

_Before it gets too late_

_You got to tell him about it_

_You know the boy don't want to wait_

_You got to tell him about it_

_You got to tell, tell, tell him about it_

_Tell him about it_

And then the door was open, and Blaine registered too late that he was being shoved inside and the door was being slammed shut behind him. He automatically grabbed for the handle but it was locked. Shaking his head in irritation, he turned and froze.

Kurt was sitting on one of the couches, watching him with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Wes told me to meet him here—Were you guys singing? Did we start working on a new number or something?"

"Um," Blaine said oh-so-intelligently while silently cursing Wes to the depths of Tarturus. He hesitantly moved forward, because he was well aware at this point of Wes's goal and the fact that neither of them was getting out of that room until it was achieved.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow and moving his bag off of the spot on the couch next to him. "Come sit down, you look kind of weird."

"Thanks," Blaine replied in a weakly joking tone, but he sat down next to Kurt.

"Not like that," Kurt said, rolling his eyes and laughing. "But are you okay?"

"I have to say something," Blaine blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Okay…" Kurt replied slowly, looking concerned. "What?"

Blaine shifted so he was directly facing Kurt and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Kurt, there is a moment…" he began, praying that he looked more confident than he felt.

* * *

><p>"What's he saying?" Trent hissed, desperately pushing forward to get closer to the door. Wes, who was kneeling right by the keyhole and had the only view into the room, shushed him.<p>

"Something about moments, and forever," he reported. "And how hot and heavy watching Kurt do the Beatles makes him."

"He is not," David sighed from right beside him. "He's saying that Kurt moves him."

"Same difference," Wes said, waving a hand behind him to get the rest of the Warblers to be quiet, then turning back to glare at them when they didn't. "Guys, shut up, we're getting to the good part!"

Then, a second after he pressed his eye back up against the keyhole, he squealed quietly and clapped happily in the most dignified manner that he could.

"What?" Nick demanded.

Wes clutched a hand to his heart, looking near tears.

"They're making out!" he said gleefully, punching the air in triumph and accepting high fives from the boys around him.

"Now what?" Jeff demanded, because Wes had been looking away from the keyhole for almost thirty seconds.

Wes looked again.

"Now Blaine's saying something," he began slowly. "And looking over here… And getting up… Oh crap he's coming over here!" he finished frantically.

"The door's locked," Trent pointed out.

"I thought we were supposed to unlock it once they started kissing?" Thad asked. All of them glanced up to confirm that yes, Thad had unlocked the door.

"He's almost here!" Wes determined quickly, yanking away from the door and standing. "Run like hell and don't look back!" he cried as the doorknob slowly began to turn. "Every man for himself!"

The Warblers scattered, pushing over each other to get away from the door and out of the hallway, Wes in the lead. By the time Blaine had his head out the door, there wasn't a blazer in sight.

"Okay, they're gone," he called back to Kurt, retreating back into the Commons and returning to his seat. "Now where were we again?"

Kurt laughed and pulled Blaine closer to kiss him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Klaine is Wes's OTP, but a close second is flylikeadcriviews. Methinks this ship should be canon, help me make it so? <strong>


End file.
